Umbra-lla
Umbra-lla is an episode of AB's Awesomeness. It concludes alien debuts for now. Plot A very dark land was shown. A courthouse was zoomed into. A few dark people were sitting down. The rest were immobile in the air. "It is time. Our dimension is 95% dark. Enough to conquer other dimensions," said the biggest dark person. The dark person grew 3 inches. "But there weren't very many heroes in this dimension. There could be several in the next dimension," said another dark person. That dark person grew 3 inches. The 1st dark person shrunk 3 inches. "Foolishness is not tolerated. You should be thrown out. Our powers are strong enough to defeat a To'kustar," said the 1st dark person. He grew 3 inches. The 2nd person shrunk 3 inches. "Yeah. And we can use our powers to darken parts of the dimension without heroes. Then, more will be on our side," said the 3rd person. The 1st dark person grew 3 inches. A judge the shape of Upchuck but the size of Swampfire slammed a gavel and a portal appeared. "Farewell. Dimension conquering. You know what's next," said the judge. "Ooka oana myr wwʻt qʼangqʻr dy wysmʻstwng. Ooka oana myr wwʻt qʼangqʻr dy wysmʻstwng. Ooka oana myr wwʻt qʼangqʻr dy wysmʻstwng," the dark people began to chant. The portal swirled at light speed, then grew. All of the sudden, everyone in the room was gone. In AB's dimension....... AB was sitting by a tree, playing a handheld video game. Behind him, a big flash of light came and all of the dark people were there. They floated into the city. AB looked behind him. "Hmmmm. Probably just a fly," he said, continuing to play the game. Theme song! AB, Luigi, and Shoop da Whoop were in a large wooden and plastic room. There were several dummies, targets, haybales, etc. in there. AB was Benwolf. "WOOF WOOF! Let the training begin!" said AB. AB jumped forward. Luigi jumped forward, too, but Shoopy flew along the wall. AB sonic screamed at Luigi. Luigi ducked and threw a Bomb-omb at him. AB cut the wick with a claw and threw it into Shoopy's mouth. Shoopy shot a laser and destroyed it. Then he flew up and shot lasers at AB and Luigi. "I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LAZORS!" said Shoopy. AB and Luigi dodged some. AB jumped onto the wall and climbed it. Shoopy flew down and bit AB. AB pulled his tooth out. An explosion was heard. "Let's-a explore-a!" said Luigi. AB turned into Swampfire and lead the group outside. A swirl of dark energy appeared and started sucking things in. Luigi started getting sucked in. "Help le!" he said. AB threw a seed at the ground and a vine grew. The vine grabbed Luigi. Half of the dark people came out of the swirl, and closed it. "A Methanosian, a human, and a giant mouth? Pathetic," said the leader of the group. "Hey, we're not pathetic! You are!" said AB. AB shot fire at the people. One of them blocked it with a dark forcefield. "You are the weakest link. You are just a brick in the wall in between us and us conquering the dimension," said the leader. "Yeah, because the wall hasn't been built yet! Wasn't that good? It was good. Wasn't it?" said AB, wanting to hi-five somebody. The dark people shot blasts. Shoopy blocked them with lasers. AB shot fireballs. They were blocked. "Luigi, throw me above them!" ordered AB. Luigi picked him up and threw him. He went above AB. AB shot fire down. It was still blocked. "I think you have eyes in your hair," said AB, landing behind the people. He shot fire. Someone turned around and blocked it. AB evolved. "Ultimate Swampfire!" he said. He threw big fire bombs. They hit the dark characters and exploded. Half of the group turned around and fought AB. AB threw seeds. They became vines and wrapped around the dark characters. The dark characters made dark blades and sliced the vines. AB transformed and evolved. "Ultimate Humongousaur!" he said. AB shot missiles. The dark characters redirected them. AB jumped out of the way and grabbed some of the characters (let's call them Darks). The Darks turned intangible and flew out ot AB's fists. "Intangible encounters intangible!" said AB, turning into Big Chill. He quickly flew and bumped into Darks. They turned tangible, and when AB flew through them, the Darks shot intangible beams. They knocked AB into the ground. He evolved and shot ice flames. The Darks made heat packs. When the beams hit them, the Darks ate the packs and the ice melted. The water fell on AB. The Darks turned the water into chains. AB reverted. Luigi and Shoopy were captured, too. Commercial break! AB, Luigi, and Shoopy were tied up in one big chain ball. They were rolling down a ramp fast into a pit of a dark liquid that could dissolve most things. AB pressed a button on the UST. A hologram of Mapapagreda popped up. "Help!" yeleld AB. "I'll be right there," said Mapapagreda. A second later, a ship with the pattern of a Galvanic Mechamorph crashed through the ceiling. It landed, and Mapapagreda unmerged with it. "Sorry I took so long. I was in a fight with a million To'kustars," said Mapapagreda. He jumped on the ramp and grabbed an end of the chain. The chain ball unwound itself. AB and Luigi grabbed onto Shoopy and he flew up. They flew onto the ship. Mapapagreda merged with it and cruised through the air. "Ok, we need a plan to stop these dark dudes," said AB. "How about attacking small groups at a time?" suggested Mapapagreda. "But they fight in large groups," said AB. "Give me a second," said Mapapagreda. He upgraded the ship and gave it a knockout ray. He shot rays at Darks. "I have to recharge. Go and fight," said Mapapagreda. AB jumped out the door. "Luigi, Shoop da Whoop, stay here. You can fight other groups," said Mapapagreda. AB turned into Rhymer and safely flew down to the ground. He turned a rock into a sock and put it on a Dark. "Not very fighty," said AB, transforming. "Eye Guy!" AB froze some Darks. The Darks shot dark blasts at him. AB turned into Terraspin and blew all the Darks into a building. The Darks came back forward. AB blew again. The Darks made dark ropes and put the ends around AB's arm and leg. The Darks spun around with AB. They climbed the ropes and punched AB down. The Darks punched AB some more. "This isn't a petting zoo," said AB, knocking all the Darks away. The Darks shot blasts at AB. AB blew them all above him and they combined to create a pillar. The pillar fell on the Darks. Mapapagreda combined with the ship flew in. Luigi and Shoopy came out. "Looks like you had better luck than us. We had to run away," said Mapapagreda. "Let's infiltrate their hideout," suggested AB. "Okay. Go on without me. I'll catch up. I have to fly the ship away so the Darks won't suspect anything," said Mapapagreda. AB, Luigi, and Shoopy went to a dark wall while Mapapagreda flew away. "HOWA WALL WEE GAT OVAR?" asked Shoopy. AB turned into Wall-It and climbed the wall. He opened the door. The group continued. Mapapagreda flew down as a parachute. The gang entered a dark brick fortress. There was a small portal. Luigi and Mapapagreda tried to go in, but couldn't. "It's unprepared," explained Mapapagreda. AB turned into Alien X. "Careful! Lots of Celestialsapiens make mistakes," said Mapapagreda. AB appeared as himself in front of Serena and Bellicus. "Ben? You're back? It's been so long! Hi Ben." said Serena. "Ben? Who's Ben?" asked AB. "Who are you?" asked Bellicus, grumpily. "No matter that. Make this portal ready to be gone through!" requested AB. AB pulled up the portal. "NO!" said Bellicus. "Darn!" said AB. Mapapgreda reverted him. AB turned into Benvicktor. He shot electricity at the portal, opening it. The group went inside. There were robots. AB made the robots explode by shooting electricity at them. "This is all happening so fast," he said. It was revealed that they were underwater. "Benvicktor won't work here," said AB, transforming. "RIPJAWS!" AB swam up with the rest of the group grabbing onto his tail. They jumped onto the shore. AB reverted, and the gang walked around. "Everything's-a so le dark here-a," said Luigi. "Yeah," agreed AB. "Let's look around," said AB. There was a montage of the group splitting up and looking around. They met up in the 5% of the dimension that was not dark. "I guess heroes failed to stop the dark people. But they won't fail to stop us," said AB. AB shot a beam from the UST and scanned the 5%. "WHAT WAWSSSSS TAT?" asked Shoopy. "If I scan locations, then I can teleport to them anytime I want to," explained AB. "I already scanned the dark part." They told what they learned about the dimension. Then Shoopy flew them all to the portal. They went into it. Later...... Luigi, Shoopy, and Mapapagreda had just finished defeating all the dark characters except the master. "They-a grew le from defeat and le destroy-a," explained Luigi. "Yeah, but you still managed to defeat them," said AB. "All except one!" said the master, flying up into the air. "Take a break, guys. I got this one," said AB, running forward and transforming. "ARCTICGUANA!" AB ran at the master and shot ice breath. The master dissolved it and grew his arms and fists. He tried to punch AB. He punched him and knocked him back. AB ran up the master's arm and jumped. The master shrunk his arms. AB thrusted his body at the master. The master made a dark slash and knocked AB down. "You are strong, but I am stronger!" said AB. He made some ice steps and climbed up them. He climbed to the master. The master flew down. "Narrator, please call me Trakaslark," said Trakaslark. "You don't deserve to be called Trakaslark," I said. The master shot dark needles at me. "Okay, okay. Trakaslark," I said. AB ran and kept making steps around Trakaslark. Trakaslark eventually got frozen, but he glowed. The ice broke. AB transformed. "Wildvine!" AB controlled plants and made them attack Trakaslark. Trakaslark teleported some dark weed killer into his hand. He sprayed the plants and killed them. AB threw seed bombs at Trakaslark. Trakaslark made a dark shield and blocked the bombs. AB dug underground. Trakaslark made a tunnel that followed AB. He lifted AB out of the tunnel with telekinesis. AB stretched his legs into the tunnel and pulled himself into it. "Ooops! Heehee," he said. Trakaslark shot darkness behind him and flew really fast into the tunnel. He came to the middle of the tunnel. AB dug to the surface and threw all the dirt back in. He made two large plants go into the hole. "All taken care of," said AB. The part of the ground Trakaslark was in exploded. Trakaslark flew up with a large dark fist. He tried to slam AB, but he got away. Trakaslark teleported a machine to him. AB transformed. "Jury Rigg! Whatever this is, you won't get to use it," said AB, taking apart the machine. "NOOOOOOO!" yelled Trakaslark. AB built a blaster and shot Trakaslark. It hurt him. Trakaslark regenerated the cuts and wounds and healed himself. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM UNSTOPPABLE! MY POWER IS UNLIMITED! IS IS OVER 100%! YOU WILL DIE! ALL HEROES SHALL DIE!" yelled Trakaslark. "I think you need to talk to a psychiatrist about your childhood," said AB. Trakaslark shot a really big beam at AB and he flew backwards around the world. He bumped into Trakaslark and fell to the ground. AB transformed. Dramatic transformation sequence. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" yelled a chicken. Everyone stared at the chicken. "What? It adds dramatic effect," said the chicken. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAA-" started AB, but Trakaslark kicked him in the groin. "Oh no you di'nt," said AB. "Oh yes I did," said Trakaslark. AB shot a cosmic ray at Trakaslark, but he absorbed it and shot a bigger one at AB. It hurt him. AB hit Trakaslark with his hand a lot and knocked him into buildings. The next time AB tried, Trakaslark turned intangible. AB hit his hand on a building. AB picked up a building and tried to hit Trakaslark, but he kept flying away. AB picked up another building and tried to hit Trakaslark. "Drum time!" he said. AB kept trying to whack Trakaslark. AB hit Trakaslark into the ground, and stopped on him several times. Trakaslark flew through AB's foot. Trakaslark made a big dark hand and picked up AB. He threw him down. AB started to get up. "Your bad quote reminded me that if you want to beat a To'kustar, you must attack the fin," said Trakaslark. Trakaslark charged power while AB was almost up. Trakaslark shot a really large dark beam at AB's fin. AB fell down and slid really fast. He crashed into a tall skyscraper, and it fell on him. A large flash of green light appeared, and rubble was on AB. "AB!" yelled AB's friends, running to him. They got to AB and threw rubble. AB was very bloody. "Now to finish him off!" said Trakaslark, flying fast to AB. "You have-a to le get past-a us!" said Luigi. Trakaslark snapped his fingers and the gang disappeared. Trakaslark continued to fly to AB. "Ha ha ha!" said Trakaslark. He was about to kill AB, when suddenly, AB flipped over and shot a beam from the UST at Trakaslark. Trakaslark started to get sucked in. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Trakaslark. The gang reappeared. Trakaslark got teleported away. "Where to?" asked Mapapagreda. "The 5% of the dark dimension that is not dark," answered AB. In the dark dimension....... Trakaslark appeared in the 5%. There was a large man with a spear there. "I'll give you a choice. Live.....," said the man, pointing to the 5%. "Or die," said the man, pointing to the 95%. Trakaslark stayed in the 5%. His dark color peeled off, revealing a normal man. "Good choice," said the man. Two dark streams of energy came out of Trakaslark, and they formed a big reddish-yellowish energy ball. The ball floated through the 95% and springtime music played as the ball started undarkening it. It was fully undarkened, and the court disappeared. Back in AB's dimension...... "I'm okay. It's just ketchup. Well, at least most of it," said AB, unzipping a suit. There were a bunch of hot dogs. The hot dogs fell, revealing AB. AB grabbed a hot dog and dipped it in a red liquid. He ate part of the hot dog, and became a vampire. "Vlood!" he said, flying away. THE END Here is an animation by Skleian that shows 90% of the fight. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/14/Gigantic_Fight_for_Ab.gif Characters *Awesome Betterhero *Luigi *Shoop da Whoop *Mapapagreda *Serena *Bellicus *Spear Man Villains *Dark Characters *Robots *Trakaslark Aliens Used *Benwolf (first appearance) *Swampfire (first appearance) *Ultimate Swampfire (first appearance) *Humongousaur (first appearance) *Ultimate Humongousaur (first appearance) *Big Chill (first appearance) *Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) *Rhymer (first appearance) *Eye Guy (first appearance) *Terraspin (first appearance) *Wall-It (first appearance) *Alien X (first appearance) *Benvicktor (first appearance) *Arcticguana (first appearance) *Wildvine (first appearance) *Jury Rigg (first appearance) *Way Big (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:AA Episodes